bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 2
A Fight With The Rich Kids When we reached the cafeteria Ricky showed me the greaser's table. Soon many greasers came and sat on the table. Ricky told me to sit on the greaser's table. I think he was impressed by my fight with Tad. And he also hate preppies. I sat with the other greasers and Ricky introduced me to them.Just then a few Preps came over to me along with Tad. A very tall muscular guy with brown eyes and black hair came towards me and said "How dare you even touch a preppie?". "I will do whatever I want. You better tell your friend not to mess with me" I replied. "You have messed with Malcolm. You will pay for this" He said and then tried to attack me but I dodged his punch and got behind him and put my leg in front of his leg and tripped him on the floor. But before I could do anything a tall guy with brown hair attacked me but hopefully Norton and Peanut started fighting him. "You will regret it Bif" yelled Norton. Tad tried to attack me but I threw him on Malcolm who just got up from the floor making both of them fall. But unfortunately Miss Danvers came and saw us. She took us to that old prick Crabblesnitch who scolded us for half an hour and then ordered us to go to our respective classes. The Price Of Bribe After the school was over, I started heading to Boy's Dorm hoping not to get into more fights. But I am the KING of Badluck, and hence, I encountered Bif, Tad and Two more Rich assholes. They attacked me on sight with Bif yelling "We want to teach you a lesson". But Rather than fighting I ran and those pricks started chasing me. But I was smart enough to know what to do. I ran towards a tall prefect. And then I suddenly stopped and let those pricks fight me for a while before he came towards us. Bif and other two preps ran away while Tad got busted. Before I could run the prefect caught me. I could fight him of but I didn't wanted more trouble. "I got some money" I said. "You trying to bribe me? A prefect" He replied."Exactly, I mean what do you get for patrolling the school and busting kids" I told him. "I like the idea but kt costs 10 bucks". I handed him $10 and he left me . But he didn't knew who I am. I don't give up money that easily. He was going to regret it. Finally At Night he was patrolling the school after curfew. I got I strong metal pipe from Autoshop and covered my face with a handkerchief. When he got near the parking lot I was hidding near a Trash Can. I gave a few hard hits on his head and he got fainted. I took Out $100 out of his pocket in retaliation of my $10 and got away . I disposed off the pipe at the woods near the town. Then I quickly got to my dorm room. I managed to do all this by 12:30 am. ---- Category:Blog posts